Saved
by n u l l is b o r e d
Summary: Discontinued! At age 5 Naruto is attacked by 3 chuunin, and is Saved by 2 patrolling Military Police. Naruto x Temari.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing on Fanfiction._

**Saved**_; a story by Null._

* * *

Most of the people of Konohagakure hated Uzumaki Naruto, but they feared him more, which kept him safe, for the most part. Nearly all the jounin of Konohagakure pitied the boy, having knowledge of seal, they knew he was just a boy, who got the bad end of the stick in life, some held a grudge against him for what he contained, but none ever attacked him, because they knew it to be wrong, attacking a child. 

The chuunin and villagers on the other hand, would attack him occasionally, most would refrain, out of fear of invoking the wrath of Kyuubi, but those few who could not control their emotions, and attacked him, would usually be stopped by a near by ANBU or jounin, who had felt the boy's fear, or smelled his blood. Every now and then Naruto would be attacked by a shinobi, and would be hospitalized, after escaping, with a broken rib or too, but never anything too severe.

Well, that was until tonight, Naruto had accidentally stepped on an irate chuunin's combat-boot shoe string, tripping him, the chuunin wanting revenge, and already being pissed off because of a failed mission, he called his teammates and, using Shunshin, ran to an ally way, and they began to beat him. Normally Naruto just takes the beating, as they don't last as long, but these guys looked like they were going to kill him, and he prepared himself to fight, as best he could, being just over 5 years old, that wasn't much. The chuunin, in their haste took refuge in an ally way on a street of a patrol rout of the Military Police, and luckily for Naruto they could smell his blood, and feel his fear.

When the Police had arrived at the mouth of the ally, what they saw disgusted them, 3 chuunin attacking a child. One of the chuunin pulled out a kunai and charged at a speed Naruto could not follow; one of pair of police was about to intervene and save the boy, but the other, with his Sharingan active stopped him, because he sensed the boy's chakra begin to spike, and could see the raw chakra rush into the boy's eyes, when the chakra finished, the boy's eyes became red, with a single tomoe in each eye, causing the one holding the other back to smirk, and everyone else to stare in shock, as Naruto dodged, only to receive the kunai in his back; the chuunin charging had thrown his kunai, after Naruto dodged. The kunai had punctured Naruto's lung, and he collapse from pain and exhaustion, and the Uchiha watching in silent praise, fazed out as they sped down the ally way, knocking out the 3 chuunin.

One of the police picked Naruto up, and used Shunshin to run to the clinic in the Military Police Headquarters, as it was closer than the hospital, the other bound the 3 chuunin, then sat down on one of them, waiting for reinforcements, to help him bring them to the holding cells.

* * *

When the man, with an unconscious Naruto in his arms, arrived at the HQ, he had quickly explained the events that had transpired, causing all those in the room, to gasp in shock, as they knew who the boy was, and now they knew he was family, he was an Uchiha. He was rushed to the emergency ward of the clinic, while Uchiha Fugaku and the other man raced back to the ally way to apprehend the assailants. 

The medic healing Naruto was slightly amazed by the boy's ability to heal, she had healed the lung first, then moved on to more trivial wounds, within an hour Naruto was completely healed, and only had a few scars left over from the medic's healing techniques, if she had left him be after she had healed the lung he would have remained scar less. Not that he or anyone else cared, knowing that she saved his life.

* * *

The 2 Police Officers and the Chief detained the chuunin then reported to the Hokage, which is where they are now. Sarutobi was surprised, when 3 members of the Military Police entered his office, one of them being the Chief himself: Uchiha Fugaku. He was even more surprised when he was told one Uzumaki Naruto had been attacked by 3 chuunin of the leaf, and was receiving treatment at the MA-HQ, as it was closest. 

But most surprising was what Fugaku said next, "Sarutobi-sama, Naruto-san has activated his Sharingan." He began, "Now, why weren't we told one of our own was used in the sealing?" He asked, with his eyes closed. Sarutobi sighed.

"Yondaime-dono didn't want him to become 'High and Mighty', as he called it, from being known as an Uchiha, who was the hero of the village." Sarutobi sighed, "Naruto was supposed to be seen as the hero who protects the village from Kyuubi, not as the Kyuubi. Perhaps this is a blessing." Sarutobi stated.

Fugaku raised his brow, "How so, Hokage-sama?" He asked.

"If he were to be adopted by a family in the Uchiha clan, he would grow up with a somewhat normal life, he would have family, and hopefully friends." Sarutobi said, with light smile. Fugaku nodded in understanding.

"It would also allow him to be trained and taught properly, I'd surmise." Fugaku stated, nodding, "There is actually a family, which I think would take him in, Uchiha Daisuke and his wife Miyuki, they have a 9 year old daughter, Tsukiko, and have wanted a son for some time now, but are unable to have more children because of a poison Daisuke had received on mission." Fugaku informed.

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe in thought, "I would like to request to meet this family before any decisions are made. I would also like to talk to Naruto-kun as well." He informed, with a nod. Fugaku nodded as well.

He turned slightly, and stopped as he reached the door, "Before I go, what should be done with the chuunin responsible, Hokage-sama?" Fugaku asked.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow to this, "They shall receive the punishments for the laws they broke." He stated, with finality. Fugaku nodded, and left, with the other 2 following behind him.

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since Naruto was attacked, the day after, he had woken up and was examined by the HQ's Psychiatrist, and it was determined that Naruto would have to 'reawaken' his Sharingan, the emotional trauma from the attack blocked his mind from activating it. The Psychiatrist had requested that Naruto, and his new family come in once a week for a month to help Naruto get use to family life. 

Sarutobi had approved of the adoption; the family had asked if they could give Naruto a new name, if Naruto wanted to be renamed by his new parents, Sarutobi agreed to it, as long as Naruto was ok with it. Daisuke and Miyuki named him Isamu, Uchiha Isamu. Isamu, formerly known as Naruto, and his new sister got along quite well, during their last session with the therapist, Daisuke had asked if it would be alright to start teaching Naruto the basics of the shinobi life, taijutsu, chakra control, hand signs, history and such, as Miyuki had already begun to teach him 'common' knowledge, things he would learn in regular school, the therapist had approved, as long as Naruto wasn't pressured.

They had discovered quite quickly that after he had learned, Naruto loved to read, and not that he was moderately good, for a 5 year old, at math, he liked that too. They found that Naruto learns very quickly, and he never gives up on anything. Daisuke estimates, that it will take a year before Naruto catches up to Tsukiko's current level in taijutsu, but it will take lots of training for him to achieve adequate chakra control.

It was quite obvious that the next few years were going to be full of learning and fun for Naruto and his new family.

* * *

_Well, that's the prologue; if I don't get any good reviews I'll drop this story, as I wrote because it was stuck in my head._

_Enjoy,_

_Null._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and neither does anyone else on Fanfiction._

_Hope you enjoy, my postings may be spread out, but that's just because I'm slow!_

**Saved**_; a story by Null._

* * *

Three years, it had been three years since he was attacked. He's been training the whole time, nearly non-stop. He had learned and mastered the Goukakyuu no Jutsu at the age of six, his weapons skills were gennin level around the same time. He had reawakened his Sharingan at the age of seven, and because of this his taijutsu, and Kenjutsu jumped to chuunin level, along with his speed, which he could augment slightly witch chakra, he had seen his sister doing it in one of their spars.

He had been in the academy for several months now, and tonight, his Otousan was going to teach him a Sharingan technique, Soufuushasan no Tachi, a Shuriken, and wire technique, which requires the Sharingan. His Otousan had him learn the Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu and he had been practicing it ever since, he would master it tonight, then go home, and his Otousan would teach him Soufuushasan no Tachi.

He was also going to show his sister his Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, as she had showed it to him before her last mission, she got home tonight.

* * *

He had been training on the Ryuuka no Jutsu for several hours now, tying another wire to a kunai, he threw into the post in front of him, held the wire in his mouth, performed the seals, took a deep breath, _'Katon! Ryuuka no Jutsu!'_ He thought as he blew the dragon flame from his mouth, down the guide wire, destroying the post.

_'Sugoi! I did it! I'll have to show Otousan this when I get home!'_ He thought, excitedly, _'Wait, it's getting dark out... I better get going before Otousan gets mad, and Okaasan gets worried!'_

Collecting his weapons, and scrolls, he began his run for home, trying to get there as fast as he could, which for someone his age, was quite fast. With his Sharingan spinning, he blurred with speed only a ninja could have, and he was gone.

* * *

Once he arrived, he noticed – with ever growing worry – that all the lights in the Uchiha District were out, even though it wasn't that late yet; he increased his speed.

Coming to a skidding halt, wide eyed with shock, there, his parents lay, bloody, beaten, and dead. _'Oneesan!'_ He screamed in his mind, and rushed into his house, only to find his sister with her throat slit, and dead. He dropped to his knees, _'Otousan... Okaasan... Oneesan... I... I'm alone... Again.'_ He murmured, under his breath, when he heard it, a scream, his head shot in the direction the scream came from.

His Sharingan came to life again, and he disappeared as if he had never been there. On his sprint through the Uchiha District, he found many dead, all Uchiha, he feared he would not find a single relative alive; he increased his speed.

He came to a skidding halt again, as he slid past a taller boy, and stopped in front of his cousin, and classmate Uchiha Sasuke, _'The whinny kid?'_ Isamu that to himself, and he stood to his full height, and turned slightly, Sharingan still blazing, "Itachi-san...? Wha...-?" He began, and Itachi chuckled lightly, cutting him off.

"Isamu, half cousin, formerly Uzumaki Naruto; I see you found my gift for you, by the look in your eyes, ne?" Itachi asked, with an amused, but serious tone.

Sasuke just stared, unsure of what was going on now, "Isamu-san...? What... What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I heard someone scream, I'm guessing it was you... Sasuke." Isamu replied, eyeing him from the corner of his eyes.

He faces Itachi fully, and closed his eyes, as he set himself in a ready stance, his eyes opened, slowly, and his Sharingan began to shift, the single tomoe began to move clockwise, and a second tomoe formed where it had been, Itachi chuckled.

"So, you solidify your resolve, and you will your Sharingan to advance, congratulations, but that won't be enough for you to defeat me." He began, "Now listen carefully, both of you. I have let you live, because you have the potential to test my capacity. Sasuke, through the path of hatred, and solitude, and Isamu, down the path of force of will, and friendship..." he explained, "I wonder which of you will become more powerful?" He asked as an afterthought, more to himself.

"For you to kill me, you will require the Mangekyou Sharingan, but, for that there is a special requirement." He continued, "Your closest friend, you must... Kill him, like I have." He explained sinisterly.

"Niisan... Then you, to... Shisui-san?" Sasuke asked, fearfully.

"Hai. Go to the main temple at Nakano, under the seventh tatami mat, on the far right side, is the clan's secret meeting place." He began, "There you'll find the history of the Uchiha Clan's doujutsu, and for what purpose it exists. The real secret is there."

"If you two can activate it, the number of people, including me, who can use Mangekyou Sharingan, will be four. If that happens, there is a reason to let you live." He explained, "But, at the moment... You aren't even worth killing. My foolish Otouto, if you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, live a loathsome life, run away, run away, and cling to life. And then, someday when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me." He finished, as he opened his eye, looking directly into Sasuke's eyes, and trapped him in a Genjutsu with his Mangekyou, and Sasuke passed out.

"As for you, you do not contain the potential to activate the same eyes as mine. You must follow the path of guilt, at not being fast enough, of not being strong enough, it will be your fault when your friends die, it is your fault that your family has died, that is the path that will awaken your Mangekyou Sharingan, only then will you be able to stand before me, and survive. Your path is harder, but you have the potential to achieve the final form of the Mangekyou Sharingan, my Otouto, does not, and neither do I." He explained, before knocking him out as well.

* * *

Isamu woke with a start, sitting up, his brows furrowed, before his features softened in sadness, _'I am alone, again. Otousan, Okaasan, Oneesan, I will never forget you! I will strive to make you proud! I will make _new_ bonds, and I will _not_ allow them to be destroyed by a monster this time!'_ He vowed in his mind, his two tomoe spinning furiously in his eyes, _'I must get stronger, to protect my bonds, there can be no one stronger than I, I have to be the best, the smartest, the fastest, the strongest, I must become the Hokage, to make sure this does not happen to anyone else.'_ He swore to himself in his mind, as he began to glow blue with chakra, and his eyes were illuminated, glowing brightly, with chakra and determination.

The door slammed open, and Isamu looked to them, it was an ANBU, "What's wrong?" he asked, coolly.

"Nothing ANBU-san." He began, as he closed his eyes, and relaxed, "Is Hokage-sama in his office?" He asked.

"Hai..." The ANBU replied slowly.

"Can you take me to him? I need to tell him what happened last night." Isamu asked, staring the ANBU dead in the eyes, which was unnerving the poor man, for a boy of eight to have such a commanding and confident presence, he nodded, and placed his hand on Isamu's shoulder, and the disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sarutobi was having a bad week, first the Uchiha clan is massacred, and then the start of the ANBU Uchiha Itachi goes missing, now the Council is annoying him with pleas and demands, they are afraid of what will happen now that the Uchiha are gone. His former teammates are actually in his office ranting about how Konoha is doomed now that the Uchiha clan has been wiped out.

_Poof._

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Isamu has awoken, and has requested to report on the event last night." The ANBU stated in a slight bow of respect, before disappearing in a puff of smoke once again.

Sarutobi looked to the boy left in the ANBU's wake, his mere presence put pressure on the other occupants of the room, Sarutobi shrugged it off, but the boy's presence just screamed confidence. "Isamu-kun, please take a seat." Sarutobi began, gesturing to his teammates, "These are my former teammates, Homura, and Koharu; they are my lead advisers, and head the village council on domestic affairs." He explained.

Isamu bowed to them slightly, "Hajimemashite, Uchiha Isamu desu, douzo yoroshiku." He began, before straightening up, and sitting down in the offered chair.

"Uchiha Itachi, he was the murderer." Isamu stated bluntly, causing Koharu and Homura to flip their lids.

"I was out training late last night, mastering Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu, before I realized how late it was, after I had arrived, I realized that all the lights in the Uchiha District were out, so I got worried, and ran home, when I got there, my parents were dead in the street, and my sister was dead at the table, which was still set for dinner. I heard a scream, and went in the direction it came from." He paused, as he scowled at the memory.

"I ran right passed Itachi, and stopped in front of Sasuke, Itachi was explaining why he had killed them all. He went on to explain how to achieve the final form of the Sharingan; The Mangekyou Sharingan, you must kill your closest friend." He paused as he scowled again, "He told Sasuke that in order for him to get revenge he must achieve the same eyes, and live a life of shame, and solitude, before he used his new eyes to knock him out. He explained that I would not be able to achieve the same eyes, but I would be able to achieve another form of the Mangekyou Sharingan, a form that is harder to achieve, through guilt of not being strong enough to save those I love, before he knocked me out too." Isamu explained, after mentioning the Mangekyou, Sarutobi features became darkened.

"He told us of a place, the Uchiha Clan's secret meeting place, the history of the Sharingan, and its purpose is there." He explained, "Hokage-sama, I think I should go there, before Sasuke-san. He has never been alone before; it will hurt him more, and I don't think he will handle it very well. I believe I should take you to this place in Nakano Shrine, so you can make a decision on what should be done." He finished, looking down slightly saddened by the loss of his parents and concerned for his half cousin, Sasuke.

Sarutobi nodded, as his teammates just stared in shock at the boy. "So you don't think that Sasuke will be mentally stable after this?" Sarutobi asked, gazing at Isamu with serious eyes.

"Iie Hokage-sama, he has never been stable, always feeling unwanted, feeling like everything he does is never good enough, because of Itachi's shadow." He paused, "I also request to have some time off from the academy, Otousan was going to teach me the Soufuushasan no Tachi last night, I... I would like to learn it on my own, before returning to classes, and have some time to myself." Isamu asked, Sarutobi just nodded in understanding.

"Two weeks should be enough for you, ne?" He asked, and Isamu nodded.

"Koharu-chan, can you make sure that the ANBU do not let Sasuke-kun leave his room, and have Yamanaka-san evaluate him?" Sarutobi asked, to which she nodded, and left. "Homura, can you handle things here for me, while I am away?" Sarutobi asked, Homura nodded, and sat on the couch.

"Isamu-kun, are you ready to go? Tell me where we are going and I will get us there faster." Sarutobi asked.

"Hai. The main temple at the Nakano Shrine." He replied, as his eyes shifted to his Sharingan, Sarutobi caught it, and smirked inwardly, while taking Isamu's hand, disappearing in puff of smoke.

* * *

As they read the scroll, Sarutobi's face became dark once again, and Isamu's features fell, and darkened as well. Apparently, the Sharingan was created by a sect of Hyuuga, who wished to take over the world, and perverted their Byakugan, creating what is known as the Mangekyou, the Hyuuga clan head of the time, had discovered their research, and had seen their perverted Byakugan in action, and knew that he would not be able to stop them. He had copied their techniques down, and had perverted his own Byakugan, creating a different form of the Mangekyou, once he defeated them, and the majority were dead, he would not be able to kill the last, for he had exhausted himself, and his heir would be forced to use a seal, that he himself had created as backup plan, the seal, would seal this perverted Byakugan, by first applying his form in order to suppress their more sinister form, and then sealing it into four separate seals, which is the origin of the tomoe.

It explained that over time, the seal became genetically encoded as part of the bloodline limit. It explained that after several generations of research, in order to unlock the highest form of the Sharingan, you would have to kill your best friend, and in it went on that there is only one way to unlock the opposite form, once you unlock one form, but it did not say what was required.

"So ka, my ancestors were evil..." Isamu murmured and Sarutobi could only nod in agreement; he looked to Isamu, and sighed.

He performed a set of hand seals, before slamming his palm on the floor of the hidden room, and seals spread out from his hand, before expanding to the walls, and climbing, eventually covering all the walls, and the ceiling, and floating in the doorway for the trap door, before burning a pale green and disappearing.

Sarutobi saw Isamu's questioning glance, "It's a privacy barrier. Anyone who was not inside it when it was erected cannot know anything that happens with it, even if the enter it." He explained, "Now I am going to tell you who your birth parents were, among other things, everything I tell you is an S-Class secret and you cannot tell anyone about it. Understood?" Isamu furrowed his brows, but nodded, hesitantly.

"Your father was Uchiha Yuji, and your mother was Kazama Kyoko, younger sister of the Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi. Your birth name 'Uzumaki Naruto' was given to you by your uncle, before he died. 'Whirlpool' for the masses of chakra you posses, and 'Maelstrom' represents the power and potency of that chakra and it's also a pun, because of his love of ramen, and the topping Naruto." Sarutobi explained, with a light chuckle at the end.

"The day you were born, was the day Kyuubi attacked, as you know, but your uncle could not kill him – nobody could – but he could stop him, by sealing him into a newborn, you." He paused to gauge Isamu's reaction, he scowled, "Hence the masses and potency of 'your' chakra, being the vessel of Kyuubi has benefits, such as your elevated healing factor, your massive stamina and chakra reserve, you probably haven't even noticed but I bet your regular senses are more powerful as well. Because Kyuubi's chakra constantly trickles into your own, your body 'changed' it adapted to accommodate the potency of the tainted chakra, which means that your chakra is nearly as potent as Kyuubi's though there is no taint, which is why it is so difficult for you to control your chakra, it is so massive, and so potent, that taking a small micro fraction of it, is near impossible." Sarutobi explained.

"But." He began, seeing Isamu's sullen features, "There are chakra control exercises for Jinchuuriki; my former student Jiraiya has been studding Jinchuuriki of other villages, such as Suna, who has had a Jinchuuriki for every generation of Kazekage. I will give you the scroll that explains the exercises practiced by the Suna Jinchuuriki. It details how to control ones own chakra, and how to control the chakra of demon they contain." Sarutobi explained.

Sarutobi clasped his hands together, and the barrier fell, "Now, you should go and learn your Sharingan techniques, to enter the Uchiha Library, you only need your Sharingan, I will tell you how to access the more advanced techniques, when you are ready for them. Now make sure you practice Shunshin no Jutsu, now that you copied it from me when I brought us here." He finished with a smirk, as he saw the shocked look on Isamu's face.

"Hokage-jiji, I... I want to change my name back to my birth name, but, I don't want to abandon my past..." Isamu stated, looking down, brow furrowed.

"Perhaps you could use; Sharingan no Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha no Uzumaki Naruto, or even, Uchiha no Naruto?" Sarutobi suggested.

"I'll decide before I start at the academy again." Isamu offered, and Sarutobi nodded, "I'm going to go change my clothes, and find the library." Isamu stated, and Sarutobi nodded again.

"Before you go, you should know, since you and Sasuke are the last of the Uchiha, everything within the Uchiha District belongs to the two of you, if Sasuke is deemed sane, and stable enough, it will be split between the two of you, otherwise it will all be your's except for his immediate family's possessions. There should be a set of keys for the district on your kitchen counter when you get home." Sarutobi explained, before disappearing in puff of smoke.

* * *

_Poof._

Sarutobi was surprised to find Yamanaka Inoichi in his office, when he arrived. Koharu and Homura were there as well.

"Yamanaka-san how was the evaluation?" Sarutobi asked, pulling his pipe from his pocket, and lighting it.

"Uchiha Sasuke is mentally and emotionally unstable, he has been this way for along time, it only got worse after Itachi did what he did." Inoichi informed, grimly.

"Recommendations?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, I could use clan techniques and wipe his mind, but that could cause more problems. It would be best to seal chakra for now, to keep him from harming himself or anyone else; and then have take counseling until he is stable enough to use his chakra, if he is ever ready for it. I do not believe he should be allowed to continue as a shinobi if he keeps the path he has chosen." Inoichi explained seriously.

"I would have to agree Yamanaka-san; after what I found out about the Uchiha clan's past today, I think I might have to seal Sasuke's Sharingan completely, even if he hasn't awakened it yet." Sarutobi stated.

"Then what of Isamu, Sarutobi-kun?" Koharu asked.

"That boy is different from any Uchiha I have ever met, he has suffered more than any person should ever have to, and he still manages to be cheerful and find the good in any given situation. Perhaps he needs _his_ head examined as well Yamanaka-san?" Sarutobi stated, taking a puff from his pipe.

"I will conduct an evaluation immediately, where is he?" Inoichi asked.

Sarutobi stood, and walked over to his book shelf, and pulled a wooden box from it, setting it down, he lifted the lid, and performed some hand seals before touching the crystal ball, and it began roaming around until it focused on a blond boy, holding a picture in his lap as he sat on the floor, with tears running down he cheeks.

"Isamu doesn't like others to see his emotions, his true emotions, because when he was younger when ever he did, people would try to hurt him. He does not like to be alone, be he takes it in stride, he will mourn, then steel his resolve and move on." Sarutobi explained, as the others watched, as the boy stood.

_Isamu placed the picture back on the shelf, and as his fists clenched at his sides, he began to glow blew with chakra, 'Otousan, Okaasan, Oneesan, I promise, I will make new bonds, and I will not let a monster destroy them. I will protect everyone; no one should have to be alone, not like I have. I will never forget you, but I will not obsess about you, I will remember all of our happy times, and I will remember all of our hard times, and I will cherish our bonds, even if they have been loosed, because they will make me stronger, and they will help me to protect those that I love, and will come to love.' He paused, as he wiped tears from his eyes._

_'For me to protect everyone, I must become strong, I must be stronger than everyone else, I must be smarter than everyone else, I must be the best, I will become Hokage, and I will protect everyone!' He finished, as he smiled one last time, before turning, and walking around the corner._

"Well, that was interesting. He is the exact opposite of Sasuke, he wishes to make new bonds and to protect everyone he can, and where as Sasuke wishes to not have any bonds at all, so he can not feel the pain of loosing them. He wishes to kill Itachi, at any cost, even if it means killing his cousin, or anyone else, the only thing that matters to that boy is getting stronger so he can 'avenge' the Uchiha clan." Inoichi said, with interest.

"This boy is something else, to subconsciously call upon his chakra, like he did, through pure resolve and determination, he spoke as if he knew he would become the best, the Hokage, not that he believed, or thought, but as if it was fact." Homura stated.

"Yes, it's a family trait, on his mother's side. Being able to set ones self on a path with unmoving resolve, they always complete their goals. There is no doubt, that boy will be the best, he _will_ become Hokage." Sarutobi mused aloud.

"He needs proper training, he needs a tutor that knows or at least understands the Uchiha and Sharingan techniques." Koharu began, "To let that potential wither, and be unrealized would be tragedy in its self." She finished, Inoichi nodded in agreement.

"But he should not be taught to fast, he should not be rushed, or pressured, or he may end up like Itachi." Inoichi reasoned.

"I agree; I will have Kakashi-san tutor him with his Sharingan, taijutsu, and Kenjutsu, and Ebisu will tutor him with his chakra control and academics." Sarutobi decided.

"Perhaps you could have Shikaku-kun tutor him in strategy as well." Inoichi offered, and Sarutobi nodded.

* * *

_Well, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!_

_Null._


	3. Authors Note

_Sigh. Due to the information reviled in the manga, I will be rewriting "Saved."; may change completely, I haven't decided yet.  
Sorry for the long gaps in my updates._

_Null_


End file.
